


A Funeral

by Chris_Starsong



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chris_Starsong/pseuds/Chris_Starsong
Summary: 提拉森听闻沃金死了。
Relationships: Tyrathan Khort/Vol'jin
Kudos: 3





	A Funeral

**Author's Note:**

> 时间为7.0CG后。

奥格瑞玛城门前人头攒动，伴随着哀鸣与怒吼，一个特制的棺椁被抬上临时搭建的台子，华丽的金色彰显了其中逝者的地位，而它明显的巨魔风格告诉着每一个人今日悼念之人的身份。

提拉森·克尔特在山坡上坐了下来。

**三年多了。**

距离他上一次，也是最后一次和远处躺在棺材里的巨魔携手同心、并肩作战已经三年多了。这三年多久到他的女儿已经有他腰部那么高，却又短到他以为他们两个之间的誓言前一天才定下。

那次保卫战后，他回到暴风城和妻子促膝长谈，解开了自己多年的心结，然后独自在艾尔文森林中住下，过起了从前的他绝对不会想到的平静生活。女儿时常来看他，这让他的生活不至于那么无味；他自己也外出打猎，或是帮其他人消灭一些具有威胁的野兽。人们知道他的名字，但并不了解他的过去，至于军队——他们很识趣地没有来找他，从生死线挣扎回来的人不该再被干预自己的选择。

他的老朋友显然也履行了自己的责任，看得出来，几乎所有人都对这位大酋长爱戴有加，他没有看错他。

可他没料到他会离开得如此之快。

他知道自加尔鲁什·地狱咆哮逃走后联盟与部落一同进入了黑暗之门追击，在另一个世界苦战直到邪恶术士古尔丹来到艾泽拉斯开启了燃烧军团的传送门，双方破天荒地组成联军前往破碎海滩阻止。他有很多曾经的战友都死在了那个世界，以及那片海滩。瓦里安·乌瑞恩国王为掩护撤退牺牲，举国哀悼的同时，人们都在唾骂部落的提前撤退致使无数联盟士兵殒命。可他不愿意认为这是部落有意为之。

至少，他不会相信那个和他拼死抵抗赞达拉的沃金临阵脱逃。

虽然并不清楚个中原因，但有一件事他是知道的。

**沃金死了。**

听闻这消息的时候他正在藏宝海湾停留，码头上的地精一边往船上装着货一边和同伴大声聊着这一次大战能为他带来多少财富，对于部落的领袖逝世一事，他只是轻描淡写地带过一句，毕竟这与他的财路无关。提拉森是不太相信地精的话的，他看了一眼那艘地精称为“黑珍珠”的船，上面装满了军队的补给品，于是他支付了一点钱，跟着船只漂洋过海到了卡利姆多。从棘齿城到奥格瑞玛花了他大半天的时间，中途除了受到当地野兽的纠缠，还要躲避部落的视线。广阔的平原令他很难找到完美的隐蔽点，但奇怪的是他并没有遇到多少部落巡逻兵，大部分都骑着狼往北赶，这使他隐隐觉得不妙。天色渐暗，他爬上距奥格瑞玛不远的山丘察看情况，而事实残酷地给了他一记重拳。

很难有人会相信一个人类远涉重洋来到部落领地只为寻找一个老朋友，提拉森也很难相信暗矛沃金真的死了，死于恶魔之手。他本以为那个誓言最终将由沃金来完成，他本以为能从那样可怕的创伤中恢复过来的沃金一定会活得比他长久……

死神——不，按巨魔的传统来说，“邦桑迪”，还是带走了沃金。他也曾面对过邦桑迪，但沃金为他争取到了又一次的生命，可换做沃金被带走时，他却无能为力。魔法，圣光，这些他一个都不会，他只有背上的弓与箭，伴随他无数年头的武器。每一支箭都是他亲手制作的，缀有他标志性的羽簇，它们如今只被用来射杀野兽。他突然想起临别前赠予沃金的一支特别的箭矢，最终可能还是没有派上用场，但他相信沃金一定好好地保存着它，就像他也把沃金给他的一小块自己战斗中碎裂的獠牙好好存放在腰包里。

所以，那地精说的没错。提拉森长长地叹了口气，悲伤缠绕着他复杂的内心，在潘达利亚相处的那段记忆此刻一股脑地窜了出来，给他巨石般沉重的压迫。沃金忠于部落，而他，提拉森·克尔特，忠于联盟，两个截然不同的势力碰撞摩擦，却产生了实实在在的友谊，这是谁也无法否定的。既然沃金是先离开的那个，那么他就得履行承诺了，虽然他还并不知道到底是谁杀了他。

滚烫的热浪好似扑在了提拉森脸上，部落的高呼顺着风传到山头，他淡淡地开口了。

“请别叫卫兵。我是来向沃金致敬的，不是来惹麻烦的。”

后颈上的刀刃迟疑着退开几分，提拉森得以转过身正视那个如同从阴影中走出来的巨魔。他当然听到了这家伙的动静。

“他是我的老朋友，我们曾并肩对抗强大的敌人。”提拉森略微仰视着他，神情严肃，“我欠那个巨魔一条命。”

他不知道眼前这个沃金的同族对他的话有几分信任，从巨魔的眼神中他看不出任何情绪。在短短的几秒钟内，他已经想好了如何反手制住巨魔再逃离部落领地。

巨魔深深地看了一眼提拉森，显然对这件不可思议的事感到怀疑，但他仍然将匕首收回了腰间，戴上兜帽慢慢地后退离开了。

他或许会在暗处盯着。提拉森摇摇头，又把注意力转回葬礼。火堆中的黑影渐渐缩小、消失。迎面吹来的风里或许也有着他的骨灰，提拉森想。杜隆塔尔的夜风燥热不减，提拉森把手放在曾经断过的腿上，不断抓紧又松开，那个约定在他眼前挥之不去，怒火和坚决覆盖在了他的悲伤之上，将他低落的情绪悄然包裹。

这个世界似乎已经不再是我们了解的那个模样。

他想起这句曾对沃金说过的话。是啊，燃烧军团入侵，给这个饱受创伤的世界再次蒙上一层阴霾，几天前他还在荆棘谷游猎，几天后他就得知久未谋面的老友战死，一种危机感袭遍全身，远超于那时他们以三十三的人数抵挡数百名巨魔。摆在他面前的敌人不会只有一个，也不会比他脆弱。他很有可能也会死在那里。

但无论付出什么代价，提拉森·克尔特都会实现他的诺言。

 **也为了我们所爱的人和世界** 。他在心里加上一句。


End file.
